Family
by GhostGirlMD
Summary: After one night at a Halloween party, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are in for a major life change. Marauder era : MPreg!
1. The Prefects Bathroom

Name: Family  
Disclaimer: No one is mine!  
Summary: After one night at a Halloween party, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are in for a major life change. Marauder era :)  
Notes: MPreg! Swearing!  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius (Minor) James/Lily, Peter/Polly (oc), Frank/Alice

* * *

Remus Lupin sat with his head in his hands. He was currently sitting the Prefects bathroom, hiding from his friends. He had jsut been to Madam Pomphrey to discuss an odd accurance that had happened the previous month. He hadn't transformed. He knew that certain types of sickness could do that to a werewolf. All bad ones. So he had ran down to the Med Wing after breakfast. What Madam Pomphrey had told him had made him want to die. He was pregnant.

And that was the reason he was sitting alone in the Prefects bathroom, trying to avoid human contact. Sirius Black would be the worst person to see. After all, he was the father of the baby. You see, Remus and Sirius had, well, "gotten together" after a Halloween party a month earlier. Remus has developed a migraine halfway through the festivities and said he was going back to the common room to sleep. Sirius had gone with him to keep him company. Well, they had ended up in romantic embrace on Sirius's bed, making Remus forget all about his migraine. They had never spoken of it again. They had both agreed the morning after that it was just a one time thing that would never happen again and that it didn't mean that either one was gay, even though Remus had known since third year that he was, in fact, gay.

The door opened with a creak and Remus heard footsteps heading towards the showers. He turned his head to see who it was a found himself face to face with fellow Prefect, Lily Evans. Remus and Lily had been friends since first year and they hung out a lot more now that Lily had started dating James Potter, one of Remus's best friend. Lily noticed Remus's bloodshot eyes and stopped where she was.

"Remus, what's wrong? What happened?" she asked, her voice filled with sincere concern.

Remus contemplated whether or not he should tell her. He decided she was trust worthy. "I went to Madam Pomphrey today, to ask her why I didn't tranform with the last full moon. And, and she told me...Lily, she told me I was pregnant."

Lily clasped her hands over her mouth and sat down next to Remus. She put one hand on his shoulder and looked at him with concern. She knew that he was gay, but she didn't know he had a boyfriend.

"Remus, I'm sorry. What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to keep the baby. I don't feel comfortable with aborting it." Remus looked at his hands. He wasn't sure if he could look Lily in the eyes and not start crying.

"Remus, who's the baby's father?"

That did it. Remus started crying and he couldn't stop. Lily wrapped him in a hug, feeling guilty that she had caused this. Remus sniffled and sucked in air. He was trying to calm himself down. He silently whispered Sirius's name.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Sirius." Remus clarrified.

"Black? Sirius Black?"

"Yes. Sirius Black. It was at the Halloween party, when I left early. He left with me and it just sort of happened. Lily, I don't know how to tell him. He'll freak out. He'll leave."

"Remus, Sirius is a good guy. He'll step up to the plate. He'll stand by you and by the baby. He will not leave you. And if he does, I'll hex him into oblivion." Lily smiled at the end.

Remus smiled as well. That made him feel a little better about the situation. But not a ton. He still had to tackle the biggest obsticle. Telling Sirius.

* * *

TBC...


	2. Telling Sirius

Name: Family  
Disclaimer: No one is mine!  
Summary: After one night at a Halloween party, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are in for a major life change. Marauder era :)  
Notes: MPreg! Swearing!  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius (Minor) James/Lily, Peter/Polly (oc), Frank/Alice

* * *

Remus took a deep breath before entering the Gryffindor Common Room. He found his fellow Marauders sitting around the fire, Lily snuggled up with James and Polly sitting with Peter. Sirius was laying on the couch, tossing back jokes with James. Lily laughed at a couple, and looked angry at others. It was a normal night. And Remus was about to break the normality when he took Sirius up the dorm and told him that he was carrying their child. Remus decided that he didn't have to tell Sirius exactly at that moment and went over to the group.

"Oi, Mooney. Where've you been?" James asked Remus pushed Sirius's feet off the couch to sit down.

"Eh, just thinking." Remus felt his cheeks go red.

Lily was looking at Remus, obviously she was waiting for Remus to pull Sirius aside and explain things to him. But, like the good friend she was, she didn't say a word and instead just went back to snuggling James. Remus gave a sigh of relief.

"Thinking? Honestly Mooney, you must be the most boring of the Marauders. We don't think, we act." Sirius said.

"And that's why you all get into so much trouble." Polly piped in.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at her and she giggled, both Polly and Lily fit in well with the group of guys. Remus felt nauseous, something that he had partially gotten used too. He was so tired of feeling like this but it didn't matter, it wasn't going to go away. Obviously Sirius noticed that Remus looked sick and he sat up, concern written on his face. Sirius could deny what happened Halloween night all he wanted but he still had strong attraction to Remus and a strong need to protect the lycan.

"Rem, you ok?" he asked, trying to sound ok himself.

"Just feeling a bit sick. I think I'm coming down with the flu." Remus didn't want to tell Sirius in front of everyone. He wanted them to be alone when he told Sirius. "I think I'm going to go lay down." Remus stood up to leave.

"You want some company?" Sirius asked.

"Um, sure. That might be nice." Remus felt his heart speed up. This was it. He was going to tell Sirius once they were alone in the dorm.

Sirius stood and followed Remus up the stairs and into the dorm. When the door closed Remus crossed to his bed. He sat down, kicked off his shoes, and layed down on his back, staring at the ceiling. Remus could feel a small bump on his stomach, which was probably only noticeable to him. He was only three months along. Pomphrey had told him that normally male werewolves don't stop transforming until their third month, that was how he had known how far along he was. Plus, he had conceived on Halloween and it was now the end of January.

Sirius crossed to his bed, which was right next to Remus's and sat down. He looked at Remus, noticing the small bump that Remus thought no one else would see. Something clicked in Sirius's mind. Something was wrong.

"Remus, tell me what's wrong." Sirius halfway demanded.

"I told you. The flu." Remus was scared to tell him.

"That's rubbish and we both know it. Remus, I can see that bump under your shirt. Something other than the flu is going on. Remus, what aren't you telling me?"

Remus swallowed the lump in his throat and turned onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow so he could see Sirius more clearly.

"I found out today that, well, I didn't transform last full moon. Yesterday. Remember, you and James had detention so you couldn't go with me. And Peter had plans with Polly so he didn't go either. I was so confused that this morning, before classes, I ran to Madam Pomphrey to ask her why I didn't transform. I knew that there were some illnesses that caused it.

"Well, she told me what was wrong and I freaked out. And well, I'm scared to tell you Sirius."

"Remus, what is it? What's wrong? Is it bad?" Sirius was on the verge of panic.

"Sirius, I'm pregnant."

* * *

TBC...


	3. Realization

Name: Family  
Disclaimer: No one is mine!  
Summary: After one night at a Halloween party, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are in for a major life change. Marauder era :)  
Notes: MPreg! Swearing!  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius (Minor) James/Lily, Peter/Polly (oc), Frank/Alice

* * *

"Pre-pre-pregnant? But, but Remus you're a bloke." Sirius stated.

"I'm a werewolf Sirius. Honestly, you pay no attention in Defense. We studied an entire unit on werewolves. Males carry the young. Not females. Therefore, since I'm a werewolf and a male, I'm able to get pregnant." Remus explained.

Sirius layed down on his bed. he covered his face with his hands. He was too shocked to attempt to try and say anything comforting to Remus. One of his best friends was pregnant. And it was Remus! A guy. If it was Lily he wouldn't be shocked, Lily and James went at it like wild animals at least once a week and they often forgot to cast _Muffliato._ But, wait. If Remus was pregnant, did that make him the father?

"Sirius, are you ok?" Remus asked, worry in his voice.

"Am, am I. Remus, am I? Am I!" Sirius bolted upright into a sitting position and waited desperatly to here the answer to his unfinished question.

"Yes, Sirius. You are."

Sirius was pretty sure he screamed. And he was also pretty sure it had sounded insanely girly. But all he could remember cleary was the room spinning, Remus's face twisting and growing fuzzy and then darkness.

* * *

Sirius woke up to see Remus sitting on his bed next to him. There was a cold wash cloth on his head. He was still in the dorm, they were still alone. Remus looked completely unfazed by, well, whatever had just happened. Sirius propped himself up onto his elbows and groaned when he saw how fuzzy the room looked.

"Take it easy, Sirius. You just passed out." Remus said softly.

"Did I scream?" Sirius asked weakly.

"Like a little girl." Remus laughed at the look of embarrassment that ran across Sirius's face.

Sirius sat up fully, scooting back so he could lean on his headboard. He caught the wash cloth as it fell off his forehead. He played with it for minute or two. He looked up at Remus every once in a while, trying to see how he was feeling. Remus was fiddling with his finger and trying to avoid looking at Sirius. Finally Sirius cleared his throat. He asked the question that had been weighing on his mind. "What are you going to do?"

Remus sighed. "I'm not aborting the baby. Just not right in my opinion. I, I understand if you don't want to stay. I'm going to raise the baby, not put it up for adoption. But I don't want to force you to stay. I want it to be your decision."

Sirius stared at Remus with a hurt expression. "You really think I'm that big of a git to walk out on you and our baby?"

"No, no Sirius. I didn't mean it like that. It's just, I know how some guys would react in this situation. And I know that you aren't gay and that what happened between us was a one night thing and that you may want to just keep going on with your life."

"Remus John Lupin, you are worrying yourself silly. I had sex with you because I wanted to. True, I'm not into guys the way I'm into girls but Rem, I had sex with you for a reason. You are the only guy I have ever found attractive. The only guy that I ever had a strong connection like that with. I've wanted to do that since our fourth year!"

"You have?"

"Yes. And I am so glad that I did. Because now we have a wonderful miracle. A son or duaghter. A little being that is a mixture of us." Sirius smiled at the thought of his son or daughter and how he or she would smile up at him after they were born.

Remus smiled as well. He wanted to lean forward and kiss Sirius but he didn't want to make things more awkward than they already were.

"What about Bavika?" Remus blurted out. Bavika Raja was a very pretty Indian girl that Sirius had started dating a week earlier.

Sirius was snapped out of his day dream. Shit, what was he going to do about Bavika? He really liked her. He border line loved her. But he full out loved Remus. And he knew that it wasn't only because of the baby. He loved Remus because, well, he didn't know why. He loved Remus because he was Remus. It was that simple.

"Screw Bavika. Remus, I love you. I want to be with you and the baby. I want to live with you for the rest of our lives." Sirius looked as if he might cry as he expressed his true feelings. Remus did start to cry. Without hesitation he leaned forward and captured Sirius's lips with his own. For once in that day, Remus felt happy.

* * *

TBC...


	4. James and Peter

Name: Family  
Disclaimer: No one is mine!  
Summary: After one night at a Halloween party, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are in for a major life change. Marauder era :)  
Notes: MPreg! Swearing! **I totally forgot to mention what year these guys are in. In order to make everything work with the whole story line and Harry and all that I have to make it so that the guys are in there fifth year. Yes, I know that that makes them only fifteen but this story is supposed to be about difficulties. :) I also know that this adds a little controversy about Lily dating James already. I have that worked out. It'll all fall into place.**  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius (Minor) James/Lily, Peter/Polly (oc), Frank/Alice

* * *

Remus and Sirius stayed up in the dorm room talking. It was about two hours after Sirius's freak out so he was calm and happy and laughing with Remus while they talked about what they were going to do and funny quirks they had had when they were children and what there children may inherit from them. They had just started talking about the possibility that the child may be a werewolf like Remus when James and Peter wandered in.

"I thought Mooney would be asleep by now." Peter said, falling onto his bed.

"Sirius and I got to talking and I didn't find time to fall asleep." Remus said.

"Yes, Padfoot is a very interesting fellow." James laughed as he kicked off his shoes and flopped down on his bed so that he could see his two friends on the opposite side of the room. "So, what have you two been talking about? Oh, Bavika was looking for you Sirius."

Sirius nodded. He glanced over at Remus then looked down at the bed. James noticed this funny behavior. He wouldn't've thought much of it if Sirius hadn't seemed so smitten with bavika just three hours earlier. But now Sirius was leaning against his headboard looking solemn and Remus was laying at the foot of Sirius's bed with a similar expression.

"Guys, what's wrong?" James asked.

"There's something that you and Peter need to know." Sirius said softly.

"Dear Lord, you two are gay." Peter said, chuckling slightly after. James laughed slightly too, not doubting it very much though. The way that they were acting made it seem like the secret was big and them being gay would definitly be a big deal.

"That's part of it." Remus said. he pushed himself into a sitting position. "I've known that I was gay since third year. Never had a boyfriend though. Never met a guy I fancied I guess."

"Not until Halloween." Sirius said.

James and Peter shared a confused glance and motioned for them to continue.

"Well, remember how I went with Remus when he said that he had a migraine. Didn't want him to be alone. Well, when we got back to the dorm we, we..." Sirius couldn't continue.

"It started with a kiss. We walked in, I said thank you for coming back with me. And to say your welcome we ended up kissing. No clue how it happened but it did. Anyway, the kiss led to well, it led to us shagging."

"Wait, wait, wait. You two, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Mooney and Padfoot, had sex?" James asked.

Remus and Sirius nodded. Peter looked as though he may faint. James was just curious. He motioned for them to continue.

"Well, while you and Sirius were in detention and Peter was on his date with Polly I went to the Shrieking Shack to transform, like normal. Except, I didn't..." Remus was on the verge of tears.

James sat on his bed with his mouth hanging open. He had actually payed attention during their class.

"Remus, are you pregnant?" James asked.

Remus nodded slightly. Sirius looked like he wanted die. Peter wasn't speaking. He was picking fuzz off of his comforter. He looked uncomfortable and pale.

"You know we'll be here for you guys. Anything you need, anything the baby needs. Wait, you are keeping the baby right?" James asked.

"Yes." Sirius said.

Peter looked up. "Are you guys crazy? We're in fifth year. We're fifteen. You guys have two more years of school left. It's going to be almost impossible to be parents!"

James shot a look at Peter. "Shut up, Wormtail! If you want to be a git then you can leave. Remus and Sirius are going to need a support system and I'm going to be a part of that. If you're going to act like that you can leave now."

Peter mumbled an apology and continue picking at the comforter. Sirius smiled at James.

"Thank you." he said.

"You're welcome. Anytime you need me and anything you need I'll help you out." James smiled before going over and hugging Sirius and the now crying Remus.

* * *

TBC...


	5. Godparents and Slytherins

Name: Family  
Disclaimer: No one is mine!  
Summary: After one night at a Halloween party, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are in for a major life change. Marauder era :)  
Notes: MPreg! Swearing! **Remus would be about five months in this part of the story. I skipped ahead a little bit :)**  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius (Minor) James/Lily, Peter/Polly (oc), Frank/Alice

* * *

"Pregnancy is really bringing out the sleeper in Mooney." James said one night in the Gryffindor common room.

Remus was currently fast asleep with his head resting on Sirius's lap. Sirius was absentmindedly running his fingers through Remus's hair while he talked with James.

"He's always tired. Lily said he fell asleep during Arithmancy. But after looked at some of the work that they do in that class I can't blame him for it." Sirius laughed. He looked down at Remus's sleeping face, happy that Remus was finally in a place where he couldn't feel the nausea that their child caused him.

James chuckled. "I bet we couldn't survive a day in that class without dying of boredom." he said.

"Mm-hmm." Sirius said dreamily.

James knew that look that was now written very clearly across Sirius's face. He was lost in baby land. Thinking about names and toys. Thinking about raising his son or daughter with Remus. Sirius was lost and almost nothing could bring him back. James sat there and flipped through his Defense book, looking for the answer to the problem he had been working on for about an hour. It was the fifth problem of sixty. The paper was due the next day. Suddenly, James saw Sirius look up.

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"Hmm. Hadn't thought of it actually." James said. "What do you think?"

"I have this nagging suspicion that it'll be a girl. Remus says that it'll probably be a boy. I really want a girl."

James nodded, yawning. Defense wasn't really his favorite class, he much preferred Charms. He looked over at Sirius, smiling at his best friend.

"I don't know. How far along does Mooney have to be for you two to find out?" James asked.

"Five months. He's already four. Starting to actually show. He's not going to be able to say he's just getting chubby for long. Luckily, Madam Pomphrey said that male lycans don't show as much as female humans. So he'll only get slightly bigger." Sirius sighed. "I really don't want Slytherins giving him trouble about this."

"Don't let them. I doubt that Snivellus will say anything, to scared. And the rest of the big bad gang knows that we'll retaliate if they ever mess with a Gryffindor. I reckon you two are ok on that front." James looked back at his work. "I think I'm just going to take a detention."

Sirius looked at James, his face suddenly serious. James looked worried, he'd never seen his friend look like this.

"Something wrong?" James asked.

"Well, Remus and I have been talking and, well, James we want you to be the godfather. We decided on Lily as the godmother."

James was speechless. He stared at his best friends, Remus still happily asleep. A smile spread across his face.

"Sirius, I would be honored."

* * *

To say that the Slytherins were gits would be an understatement. Almost as soon as they found out about Remus's pregnancy, they decided that it was their job, and their job alone, to make his life a living hell. And, to make matter worse, Severus Snape was the leader of the attacks on him. In his slimy little head, he now had an advantage over Remus. Something to make fun of him over. And that irritated Sirius more than anything else. Especially when Severus tried to do it one day during a class break.

"Hey, Remus!" Severus called from the bench he was lounging on.

The sandy haired boy didn't respond, he simply kept writing down notes for the upcoming Potions test. Sirius was sitting with him, coping the notes that he wrote down.

"Lupin! Answer me!" Severus yelled again.

Remus looked at Sirius, who had a distinct frown on his face. Remus reached out and touched his hand.

"Don't do anything stupid, Sirius. The last thing we need is for you to get suspended or worse, expelled. I need you here with me, ok. Calm down," Remus was used to having to have these little talks with Sirius whenever Severus would do something stupid. But today, it didn't seem like Sirius was listening.

"Yell at us again you little prick!" Sirius yelled in Severus's direction.

Remus sighed and continued writing. Of course he wasn't listening. And, Remus knew that there was nothing he could do to stop what was going to happen. Not in his condition.

"What are you going to do about it?" Severus asked, walking over to them.

Sirius stood up, towering over the shorter boy. "If you think that you have any kind of right to talk to my boyfriend at all, then you are stupider than you look," Sirius snarled.

"Ooh, so he's your boyfriend too? Not just your baby daddy?" Severus grinned evily.

Sirius took in a deep breath and turned away. But, that didn't last long. Rather quickly, Sirius's fist made contact with Severus's face and the smaller boy stumbled backwards.

"Sirius! What the hell? Stop it!" Remus yelled.

Sirius was holding onto his hand, blood on his knuckles. Remus couldn't tell whether it was his own or if it was from Severus.

"Stay out of this, Remus," Sirius said, heading toward Severus.

Remus grabbed ahold of Sirius's shirt and stopped him from continueing. "I'm not going to stay out of this. You're going to get into serious trouble! Look at Severus, he's down for the count. Just let him stay there. He learned his leason."

Sirius looked down at Remus and melted when he saw those big, pleading eyes. He sighed and sat down next to Remus on the bench.

"Fine. Fine! But next time, so help me God, I will kill him!" Sirius said.

Remus nodded. "And I'll let you. But for right now you need to stand up."

Sirius looked confused. "Why?" he asked.

Remus laughed. "Because you're sitting on my ink well."

* * *

TBC...


End file.
